Forbidden Love
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: For centuries, Fox and Wolves have stayed on their sides. WHat happens when a fox and demon break the "taboo" put into place by an old clan tradition? OCOC


Helteage: My first Inuyasha fic! Yeah, I know there isn't a lot of Inuyasha in here...Sorry! A Fic I thought up when a friend of mine said that wolves were better. Yuna belongs to Moonauthor! All the fox demon came from my sucky imagination and I don't own the Inuyasha characters in here!

* * *

For centuries, wolves and fox fought for land and pride. What happens when a fox and a wolf break the taboo put into place by their clans and fall in love?

* * *

A young woman leaned against a tree for support. Her once snow white hair was now red with blood. Her cobalt blue eyes were dimmed. 

"I, I have to find…Koga…" She sank to the ground. White wolves gathered around their fallen leader.

* * *

A young male with seven bushy tails walked through the forest, a young man with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes behind him and a few fox with them as well. His white ears twitched and his golden eyes turned to the bushes. "Kaino, something's there." 

"Are you sure my Lord? I don't hear anything." The red head replied.

"I smell…wolves."

A white wolf leaped out of the brush at the white haired fox, but was countered by a golden fox.

"I was right. Kurios, Nota, Paine. I want you three to check it out."

Three fox stepped up, one black, another gray and the third a rusty color. They walked around the brush.

There was yelping and growling and soon the three returned, bleeding from bite wounds.

"Let's see what you guys found. Coming, Kaino?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The white fox demon stepped through the brush and came face to face with a young wolf demon female. Her blood dripped to the ground from in-between her fingers.

"A wolf? A wolf has stumbled into my territory? Kaino, where is this creature from?"

"From the looks of it my Lord, she appears to be from the Arctic Tribe…"

"Well, then. Take her to the den. I have some questions for our intruder."

"But, Lord Aken-"

"Kaino, just do it."

"Yes, sir. Aisha. Kurogasa. Let's get the wolf to the den."

Two golden fox walked up and with Kaino's aid, led the wounded wolf back towards their mountain home.

* * *

The young wolf's eyes fluttered open. She looked around at the cavern she lay in, Kaino leaning over her, checking her wounds. 

"So, you're awake. Lord Aken will be pleased to hear it."

"Who…are you?"

"Oh, I'm just the healer of our clan. Hold still."

She pushed him away. "I can smell it on you! You're a fox!"

"Well, at least she isn't stupid." Aken walked in and threw some fish next to her. "You'd better eat."

"Who the hell are you!"

"She's pushy, Lord Aken. Watch out for this one." Kaino picked up his herbs and other supplies and left the cave.

"So, Wolf, what were you doing in my territory?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Well, I think you do owe me since it was I who found you."

"It was you who attacked me there in the forest!"

"Yes, well, wolves aren't supposed to be in MY territory!"

"I was only passing through! I must find the wolf Koga!"

"And?"

"And what!"

"What did you need him for?"

"My tribe was attacked and devastated. Why am I telling you this! Get out of my way!"

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that. Technically, you're a prisoner. We usually don't release our captives."

"You can't hold me here!"

"A wounded wolf against an entire clan of fox demons? You don't stand a chance. Get some rest Wolf. I'll need you at your best."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Well, you'll have to work for your stay. We all do."

She watched him leave and then got to her feet. "Like I'll listen to a fox." She started towards the cave opening, but vines covered it before she could get out.

"I told you I wouldn't make it easy. Get some sleep Wolf."

"My name is NOT wolf! It's Yuna!"

"That's a nice name, Yuna. Well, then you'd better get some rest. I'll be back in an hour or two to check in on you." She pounded on the vines but soon gave up and sat down.

"My muscles ache. I'm in worse shape than I thought I was." She laid back into the leaves they had made for a bed.

"At least I know I'm safe…for now." Yuna closed her eyes and sighed. "He's right. I need the sleep."

* * *

The young Lord looked over his domain. It was a busy part of the day as the woman and the hunters started to prepare meals and the children came in from playing or training. 

"My Lord, when will that wretched wolf be leaving?" A girl with dark skin jumped down from a higher ledge. Her eyes were a glowing green and her hair a slick black. Her black tail waved in annoyance.

"When I see fit, Luna. Why are you so annoyed?"

"Because she's a wolf and she doesn't belong in our lands!"

"Or could it be that you're jealous?"

"Jealous! Of what!"

"Well, for a wolf, she's kinda easy on the eyes." He side-glanced at her and smiled. "You don't think that I'd fall for a wolf do you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good. Has the patrol spotted anything?"

"No, not that I know of. It's too quiet."

"Well, then something must be going on in the outside world. Anymore news on Naraku?"

Luna sighed. "No, I'm afraid not even we could find any trace on him. What is it you want from that demon anyway?"

"It's just a simple matter of what he stole from me. Don't you worry your pretty little head over it. Let's go see what Kanji has for us to eat." They leapt down the various ledges on the cliff side, going into one near the bottom.

* * *

Yuna roused and looked around, spotting Aken sleeping in a nearby corner. 

'How long have I been asleep?'

"Lord Aken? You've been sleeping all day! It's not good for you—" Kaino walked into the cavern but was cut off by a dagger to his throat. "So, Lady Yuna, you've awaken."

"You'll help me get out of here."

"Unfortunately for you security is extra tight."

"What? Why is that?"

"Lord Aken has fallen ill and well, security has been raised for his protection. Do you mind?"

Yuna stepped back. "Why is he sick?"

"Who knows? You've been sleeping for a while too. You must have needed it." He walked over to his fox leader and aroused him.

"It's time for your herbal tea, sir!"

"Argh, Kaino get that crap away from me…"

"It'll make you feel better."

"I don't need it."

"Yes, you do! You have to get better. There could be an attack any day and we need you to be in tip top shape."

"Kaino, I hate that stuff."

"Well, then you should have taken better care for yourself!"

"May I try?" Yuna leaned down and took the clay bowl from Kaino.

"Heh, what makes you think I'll take it from you, Wolf?"

"The name's Yuna and I think you can't resist a pretty girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"No fox can. They're just horny creatures, no matter the demon."

"Get away from me, both of you."

"Oh shut up and drink."

Aken pushed up from the ground and walked over to the cave entrance. "I'm going on patrol…"

"Lord Aken you can't leave!" Luna took his hands and pulled him back into the cave.

"I won't repeat myself."

"You aren't well! If the demons outside heard, you'd be in real danger! Just rest for a bit longer! You won't have to drink that horrible stuff Kaino calls herbal tea. Please?"

He looked down at Luna and gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine! Just get away from me." He walked back to his corner and sat down.

"You, Wolf, you better come with me." Luna called to Yuna.

"She stays. Go help Kaino, Luna." Aken said.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm sure that you were doing something before you came here. Get back to work. We have no men to spare."

"Yes, sir."

Luna left and Kaino placed the tea by the entrance. "You should really drink that. It will help get rid of any toxins in your system."

Aken waved it off and Kaino too left.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Yuna growled.

"As my captive, I have to keep close tabs on you and if Luna should have taken you with her, she would have killed you."

"Look, I want to go! Why won't you let me leave?"

"Actually, you've been free to go for the last two days, but you've been sleeping so you didn't notice that the door's been open. Go ahead. Wolves can get in and out of here easily, I'm sure. Go on. You can leave, but watch out for Luna. I think she's jealous of you."

He lay down and rolled onto his side facing the wall.

"You're just saying that! If I walk out of here I'll get pierced with arrows or something."

"First of all, fox demons don't use arrows, well most of them anyway. Second of all, they have my orders not to harm you, at least until you're off my territory. Clean up is so messy. And third of all, my word is my bond. I don't lie. I don't find pleasure or achievement in it. You are free to go."

She looked to the entrance and then back at the fox lord. "You want me to do that, don't you?"

"I don't care what you do, Wolf."

"My name is not Wolf!"

"If you're going to stay, you're going to have to shut up."

She sat down next to him. "Fine."

He rolled his eyes and sat up. "What do you want?"

"You'll escort me out."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I hold your life in my hands." She held up her dagger.

He took her arm that held the dagger tightly. "I'll tell you now, I don't fear death. I don't care about my life. Do you want to kill me?"

She stared into his eyes. "Tell me then. What do you fear?"

"I fear…of being alone. To die alone." Hepaused."Yuna, what is it that you fear? What makes the wolves strive to fight?"

"We want power! I fear nothing!"

Aken got to his feet and chuckled. "Everyone fears something. Even wolves."

"I do not!"

"Come Yuna. I'll take you out as per your request."

"No. You get some rest! I need you in top form to get out of here!"

"I'd rather you not stay here."

"Why is that!"

"It's as you said. No fox can resist a pretty girl!" He smiled. "It's safer if I take you out of here now. I smell blood."

"Does that mean--"

* * *

"Go and warn Lord Aken and help him get the women and children to the underground!" Luna told one of the red fox behind her. He nodded and ran back to their citadel.

* * *

"Lord Aken! A demon is heading this way!" Kaino ran in. 

"Alert the clan. I'll lead those who cannot fight to the underground."

"Yes, sir!"

"Yuna, it's best you come with me. Usually, my men fight and don't care who or what is there with them."

"Why don't you stay and fight?"

"Well, I take a few of the warriors with me in case someone tries to ambush us down there. The women and children need protection, that's why I go."

Yuna nodded. "Where is the underground?"

"Underground…Follow me."

* * *

They walked down a damp and cold tunnel that led underground until they reached an underground lake with trees and vegetation growing. The women set to work making fires while the children ran around and played in the lake. 

"How…is this stuff here?"

"This Fox Clan specializes in plants and nature. We grew the vegetation and found a way to bring the water here. It hides us until the battle is over. Then we get a messenger who will come and let us know it's safe and then we get on with our lives."

Aken sat beside the lake watching the little ones try and catch fish.

"You guys don't seem like the bloodthirsty demons that most of the stories make you out to be."

"We usually want to keep to ourselves. We're smart. We don't look for fights. We only fight when our clan is in danger. As for bloodthirsty, all demons get excited at the sight and smell of blood. It makes the fight worth it.

"Anyhow, stories about the Fox Clans told by wolves usually do sound bad."

She sat down next to him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't believe in those stereotypes or the taboos. We're not supposed to have anything to do with humans either and you can see that we have a few with us. Over their, Kashu's wife is human, meaning their children are hanyous. Kashu is the gray fox over there." Aken replied pointing to the gray fox with a scar over his right eye. A woman sat next to him, her hair was gray too and their children, three of them crowded around them.

"Do you have a wife or a mate?"

"No. I haven't found one yet."

"Why not? I'm sure there are woman around here who would do anything to be with a Fox Clan Lord."

"Yes well, they're good for certain things but many aren't the ones for me. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

"I understand what you're saying. They're okay to screw but that's about it. So I guess that part of the story is true."

"You don't understand then."

"Fox are horny bastards who really don't care about they're partners. Wolves are loyal! So I'm sorry if I don't get what you're saying!"

Aken grinned. "Look at them. So innocent and young...they have no knowledge of their surroundings and yet, they are the brightest ones around." He had changed the subject.

He laid back. "Do you have many children around your tribe?"

"No, most of my tribe was destroyed in a war with the bear demons. In the arctic climate, there are many fierce demons fighting for dominance. My father sent me for Koga, but…"

"But you were too injured to continue on. Don't worry. We all fail at some point."

"I didn't fail!"

"But you didn't complete the task either."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Lord Aken! Come join us!" Called one of the young male fox demons. He and his parents sat around a fire, frying fish they had caught.

"Perhaps later, Kohan. I'd rather get some much needed rest."

"Yes sir." The boy turned back to the fire.

"That was rude." Yuna muttered.

"I refused him politely. What was rude about it?"

"You shouldn't refuse an offer."

"Oh boy. I can never please you can I?"

"Stupid fox. Go to sleep!"

"Fine, fine. I'll behave."

"Behave? Now I have to treat you like a child?"

"I didn't say that. Why are you so uptight?"

"I'm not uptight, I'm just annoyed and kinda tired."

"Then sleep."

"It's too cold down here." She replied. "Besides, I don't trust you."

"Then we shall keep you warm." His seven tails wrapped around her. She tensed visibly.

"I won't harm you. Rest. We will leave for your home once I have made sure the clan can hold its own."

"I-I think I'd better go on my own right now." She stood, his tails falling to the ground.

"Yuna, it is not wise to go off by yourself!"

"I'll take my chances."

She ran into Luna who growled at the sight of the wolf. "Dirty filth! Watch where you're going!" She stepped over Yuna who had fallen to the ground, a low growl sounding.

Aken stood and walked past Luna who went to greet him. "Here. Let me help you." He helped the white wolf to her feet. "I assume the battle is over, Luna?"

"Yes it is, Lord Aken! We were victorious!"

"Well, you shouldn't be here if we weren't. Come Yuna. I can show you to an area where you can sleep for tonight. There is much to be done before I can escort you home."

"Um…Why are you being nice? You're a fox! I think I'd like to go!"

Aken blinked. "What is it? Luna scares you? Well, to be honest she frightens me too. Look, from the smell of the air, it will rain. Let's rest for now."

Yuna looked into his eyes that seemed to shine with a child-like innocence. "Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt."

* * *

"All right! Let's move! I want the apprentice healers to go to Kaino's tent. Help with the wounded. I want the remaining men to repair any damages to the domain. Some of the women and children can go to the surrounding areas to repair any damage to the woods and plants. I'll send a small team to accompany you. Those remaining will help prepare a meal with the catches from earlier in the day. Is there anything I missed? Then let's get to work!" 

Yuna watched as the fox clan set to their jobs.

"Yuna, I'll be going with the group to repair the surrounding forest. Would you like to stay or come with us?"

"I'll go with you."

* * *

They set through the forest, young boys and girls showing off their abilities and seeing who could do the most in the trip. 

"Lord Aken look! It's a white flower!" called one of the small boys. He and Yuna walked over to spot a damaged white rose on the ground.

"It's beautiful, yes?" he looked at Yuna who nodded.

"Then let us see what we can do for it." He lifted the blossom of the fragile flower and placed his other hand over it.

It slowly grew back into a beautiful white rose. "The powers of a fox…to give life to those that are often forgotten. That's what my father once told me and I have never forgotten it. Here." He plucked the flower and handed it to Yuna. "It matches."

She took it and watched as he set to the other plants in the area. The other fox with him had repaired a good portion of the forest before heading back to their domain.

* * *

"I think Lord Aken likes you!" said one of the women who sat next to Yuna. They seemed interested in the wolf, despite what a lot of the warriors said. 

They were all sitting in a large group. Aken was a little further away, talking with Kaino and a male in a black tunic.

Luna was a few people from them, glaring at Yuna whenever she thought she wasn't looking.

"What makes you think that?" Yuna asked.

"Well, he gave you that white rose from what I heard and that's his favorite flower!" said the woman on her right. "By the way, I'm Ruby."

"Oh, you should have seen it! It was like his father and mother all over again!" another woman sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked her.

"It was in winter and we had gotten attacked. The forest around here usually stays very beautiful and thrives. Well, Panthor led the group to restore any damages done to his domain when he found a wounded fox girl.

"She was pretty young. He helped her get through part of the forest before she realized that her beloved flower that she wore in her hair was destroyed. He restored it and gave it back to her and she never left his side. Kind of weird if you ask me, him taking in an outsider."

"Of course Lord Aken took after his father. Both in looks and his kind heart. Rare for demons nowadays. Especially for him to take in a whole other species!" Ruby pat Yuna on the back. "I don't mind, but some of the other purebloods might. You're welcome to stay, having a wolf around might be useful!"

"That was so not funny, Kaino!" Aken growled.

They turned they're attention to the three fox demons who were goofing around.

"It was to! I didn't know the great Aken was afraid of spiders!" Kaino replied, laughing heartily.

"I am going to kick your ass!"

"Boys, let's play nice!" Ruby called down the line.

Aken and Kaino looked down towards Ruby and Yuna.

"He started it!" Aken pointed down at Kaino.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It was a joke!"

"Remember that when you go to sleep tonight!"

Yuna watched them play and giggled. "He's like a child…"

"Oh you bet! I wonder if he'll ever grow up…but, I guess I like him better this way. He's much easier to handle. Why don't you go sit by him? I'm sure he would like your company." Ruby nudged her.

"Oh, no. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Hey, Yuna." Aken plopped down next to her. "When did you want to leave for your home?"

"Oh, I completely forgot. Why don't we wait a few days? You still look a little flushed and you probably need the sleep. I'm really in no rush to get home. It's an ice land. I kinda like it here."

He nodded. "Well then! Don't listen to anything Ruby and Sai tell you. They're out to get me."

"Oh, everyone's out to get you, especially if they're women. Hey, but this one's a keeper, eh, Sai? I better start cleaning up. This will leave a huge mess!" Ruby got to her feet and scratched Aken behind his ears. "Take care of yourself." She walked into her cave, not far off, the other woman, Sai soon joining her.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Aken asked as he led her up towards his home. 

"Your friends are really something."

He looked up at the hair that was in his face. "Oh yes they are and paybacks are a bitch. Have you dried off yet?"

"Almost."

"I'm sure I still have a tunic or a kimono somewhere around if you'd like."

"Thanks."

They stopped in a circular shelter. Wood and dried leaves laid around the cave for a fire.

"I'll set up a fire." Yuna said, walking over to the center and setting it up.

"All right then. I'll see if I can find any of the old things my mother used to wear."

She got the fire going and sat there staring at it. "Again with his mother! I guess I shouldn't complain. I'm still alive!"

Aken tilted his head as he walked back in. "Was someone here?"

"No! Why do you ask?"

"I heard you talking to yourself. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. How is the rain?"

"As harsh as it was twenty minutes ago. It doesn't look like it will let up for some time."

He handed her the white kimono he had brought. "I'll go see if I can scrounge up anything from Ruby and Sai. Get changed before you catch something." He erupted into blue flames, his true form standing before her.

His seven tails were now tipped in blue flames. Around his ankles were blue flames and a crown of the same fire rested on his head. Finally, a patch of them rested on his chest.

"Be careful out there!" she called as he ran out of the cave once again.

She sighed and changed while he was gone.

'It's quiet here…' She leaned back and looked into the dancing red and orange flames beside her. "It's peaceful here. Not like the arctic land I'm from. It's so beautiful here too. I wish I could stay…"

She lay on her side, facing the fire. "He should be a while. I'll sleep until he gets back."

* * *

Yuna blinked for a moment to get a clear vision of the cave. It took her a while before she realized that a fox was nudging her. He cocked his head to the side and dropped a bag in front of her. 

His fur was dripping wet and he shivered slightly but the flames that she recognized as Aken's made her grin.

"You are cold? You shouldn't have gone outside."

His eyes looked to the parcel he brought then back to Yuna.

"What's in it?" she picked it up and opened it, revealing foods that some of the women must have made. "Why don't you have something?"

He ignored her and set himself by the fire.

"Aken? Are you upset?"

He did not reply.

"Aken, you stupid fox! Why won't you answer me!"

The fox got to his feet and walked over to her slowly. He licked her face and then faced the cavern entrance, hearing a pounding sound outside of the cave. She had only seen his right side until then. Aken had a deep gash in his left side.

"Aken…?"

"Someone has come for you. You must take this path until you reach the other side. You'll be safe there. Kaino is waiting for you."

"Aken, what do you mean?"

"You have to go! I don't know how long I can stave them off."

"I thought fox were the smart creatures! You'll die!"

"As long as you and the others who cannot defend themselves get out. That's all I want. Take care of them while the other warriors and I keep them at bay. Hurry!"

"But Aken!"

Vines broke through the ground and pierced through the intruders who had come into view through the entrance.

"Come, let's get out of here!" He ran ahead, closing the path behind them with thick vines and plants.

Yuna kept close behind and eventually they stopped.

A group of large demons stood in front of the only way out.

"You won't win!" The blue flames flared and the cave seemed to collapse in on the demons. "This way!" He called. He climbed up the mount and turned towards a small hole that allowed light through. "This is the exit. I'm sure you can squeeze through."

"You'll be right behind me, right?"

"Of course."

'I wonder what they want! I don't have anything! Or could it be—'

"Aken, I know what they want!"

"Yuna, now's not the time!"

"Aken, they're after this!" She pulled out a necklace she kept hidden with a glowing pink shard.

"Is that—?"

"A shard of the Shikon no Tama. My father found it and gave it to me. Take it and go with your people!"

"Wolf, don't argue and just get through! I promised I'll be right there didn't I?"

'But how can I know that you will keep your word?'

"Yuna, stop wasting time!" He nudged her from behind.

"Okay!" She climbed through the hole and landed in front of Kaino and a group of fox demons in their true forms.

"Is Lord Aken coming?" Kaino asked.

"He said he would be right behind me—" she stopped dead in her sentence as a yelp was heard on the other side of the rock pile, a crash and then the hole was covered with more rocks.

"Aken!"

"Come, Lady Yuna." Ruby took her hand and smiled at her, though it was forced. "We had better go."

"But—"

"We can't do anything now. Let's see if we can get some aid!"

"Split into two groups. One will go north, the other east. We'll look to our other clans." Kaino instructed. They broke into the groups and went their separate ways.

* * *

Yuna and Ruby led their group through the trees running full into a young man with black hair and dark, blue, pupil-less eyes. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Yuna looked up at him. "You're, you're Koga! You can help us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the Fox Demon Clan just south of here! They were under attack! Please, can you help us?"

"I don't like fox demons."

Two more wolf demons ran up, a pack of wolves right with them. "Koga, you're really going to have to slow down!" One of them said, out of breath.

"Hey, where did all the fox come from?" asked the other.

"I'm Yuna, daughter of the leader of the arctic wolf tribe! Please! There must be something you can do! I'll give you this shard I have!" She held out the shard of the Shikon no Tama she had.

"Whoa! So if I help out these fox, you'll give it to me? Hey, sounds like a deal, kid!" Koga replied.

"Ruby, head to the Fox Clan of the North. I'm sure you can receive help from them. We'll go back for Aken."

"Be careful." Ruby said and she led her group past the wolves.

"Show me the way!"

* * *

Kaino looked around. 'Dammit! I don't know which way to go! I should have taken the North!' 

"A large group of demons usually means that they're planning an attack. How should we deal with this?" A young man with golden eyes and long silver hair stepped from the trees. He wore a red kimono and two dog ears were atop his head.

"It's a dog demon! Run!" cried one of the women in the back. They started in the opposite direction but the demon jumped over them and blocked their path. "Who are you planning to attack?"

A small fox demon came out with a feline, followed by two human women and a human male.

"Shippo? You've gotten big!" Kaino greeted the small fox.

"You know him?" asked the girl with a large boomerang on her back asked.

"Yeah! He's the healer from my clan! What are you guys doing out here? What happened to the underground?"

"There's no time to explain! We need help from a neighboring clan! Do you know where they are?"

"What's going on?" asked the dog demon.

"We were attacked by an oddly organized group of demons. They overrun us. I don't know how many are still alive! Lord Aken sent us for aid, but now I'm lost…"

"Inuyasha will help! Right?"

"You can't keep volunteering me to do your dirty work."

"Fine! I'll do it on my own!"

"Young Shippo, not even Aken could do it."

Shippo looked at the ground, discouraged.

"Inuyasha's just playing. Of course we'll help. Can you show us the way?" said the girl wearing clothes the fox had never seen before.

"Follow me. The rest will go for more help."

* * *

The two groups of assistants arrived at almost the same time. Yuna ran around looking at the wounded and dead fox demons. "Aken!"

Shippo looked up at Kaino. "Who is she?"

"A wounded wolf that Lord Aken found."

Some rubble moved and the wounded fox emerged from the cave on their right.

"Y-Yuna! I told you to leave!"

Yuna ran over and put her arms around the fox's neck. "You're alive! Where are the demons?"

"They left when they found out you weren't here, but…we can't do another wave. You have to go, I can't protect you anymore." The fox disappeared in a flash of blue flames and Aken sat there, against the wall, blood seeping from slashes across his chest, his left side and his left cheek. It was clear from his labored breathing and his bruising, he had some internal injuries as well.

"Please, Aken you have to come with me!"

"Uncle Aken!" Shippo ran over. "You're hurt!"

"Shippo…I haven't seen you since your father died…"

"Where is the shard of the Shikon jewel?" came a voice from behind.

A small male human looking demon stepped up, a lance in his hand.

Aken growled. "How dare you come here and defile these grounds!"

Yuna blocked him. "I thought fox were smart? Well, you once told me 'Fox are sly, Wolves are brutes.' Let me be the brute while you are the sly one!"

He raised a brow. "I said that?"

"You weren't paying attention?"

"Yuna!" he pushed her from the line of fire as another, larger demon attacked and jumped onto a higher ledge.

"Let me deal with this! Wind—"

"Wait! This is mine!" Koga stopped him.

"Don't do anything! He's got Yuna!" Aken called down.

The smaller demon held Yuna by the collar of the white kimono she wore. "I won't ask again, wolf. Where is the shard!"

"I gave it to someone else!"

He tightened his grip. "Who!"

Blue flames scorched his face and a white fox bit into his hand.

Both dropped to the ground, Aken returning to his human-like form. "Yuna? Are you all right?"

"Aken, why do you have to be so stupid!"

"Move!" Inuyasha called.

Yuna took Aken's arm and pulled him away from the demon. Just seconds after, a great amount of power hit the demon and he fell to the ground in several pieces.

"Why did you come back?" Aken asked.

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. "I was worried about you."

"So what? That doesn't mean a damn thing if you're dead!"

"Shut up! You should be thanking me!"

"I didn't ask you to bring outsiders here…"

Kaino laughed. "Stubborn as always! You never did like it when someone showed you up!"

"I didn't ask you to open your mouth either."

"Aken, she risked her life for yours! The least you could do is apologize for your rude behavior. Aren't you the one who said that he didn't care if outsiders came to us? That it didn't matter? What's wrong with these outsiders coming here?"

"Mind your own business, Kaino! I don't care about that! I gave you both specific orders! I expect them to be followed!"

Yuna sighed. "You're not as smart as you think, are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's get you somewhere safe."

"They'll come back if they catch your scent here!"

"Let them come, but if you lose much more blood, you'll die and I can't have my escort doing that!"

"Damn, wolf…"

"Stupid fox."

He glared at her for a moment with his piercing golden eyes and then sighed. "I'm too tired to argue anymore. All right! We'll evacuate to the underground for now. Kaino and the outsiders can help the wounded to the underground as well. We'll see how many we can save."

"You can't—" Koga started.

"Since you didn't defeat the demon, you have to earn the shard!" Yuna told him.

Aken once again took his demon form and led them down towards the underground.

* * *

"Shippo, how have you been?" Luna asked, helping one of the other warriors with his bandages.

"Great! This is Kagome, the one in the odd clothes, Sango is the one with the red, pink and green kimono, Inuyasha's in the red and that monk is Miroku. You might want to stay away from him. He likes to flirt with the pretty girls."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh!"

* * *

Aken had Miroku by the back of his kimono as he went towards Yuna. "She's my woman. You'd better stay clear."

"What? I just want to see if she's okay."

"I've heard about you. Stay away from the women in my clans or it'll be your head."

"I was only concerned for her safety! Honestly!"

"I'm sure…Shippo, is this your lecher?"

"Oh, Miroku…" Shippo gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'll take him." Sango walked over and took Miroku by the ear. "Demons aren't a good choice for you."

Aken shook his head and went over to Yuna who had just finished patching up a little boy.

"You look better." She said, smiling up at him.

"This is our sacred place. It's where we come to recover from battles and as you seen before, we're protected here while battles rage above us. The roots and flowers that grow here are some of the only of its kind. I guess you can call it our healing spring." He sat down next to her.

"Why did you come back?"

Yuna sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Because I feared that you were a goner. I thought you would die, if we didn't come back in time. And before you say anything, I know you're strong and you can handle yourself. It's just that you made a promise and I'm going to hold you to it."

"I don't know the way to your home…"

"Would you mind…if I could stay here…with you?"

"With me?"

"Yes. I want to stay with you. Back home, I had very little friends. People only pretended to like me because of my father. I want to be somewhere that I feel safe and happy and the week I've spent with you, that's all I have been. I mean how many times do you see a fox risking his life for a wolf?"

"Yuna, don't play."

"What do you mean? I'm being serious!"

"I don't want you to stay here for that reason alone."

"Weren't you listening! I thought you had those big ears to listen with! I want to stay here! It has nothing to do with that whole ordeal! I like this place! I like this clan! I like you!"

He put his arm around her. "Then, Yuna? Will you stay here with the clan and me?"

"I swear you're dense."

"I thought it appropriate to ask. Stop being a wolf and think."

"Maybe you should do that more!"

Aken stood. "I could be doing better things."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Sleeping. I'm really tired, Yuna."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She got to her feet as well. "Let's get you to a nice spot."

He took her hand. "Right. I'm sure you're worn down as well. Kaino, you can take it from here, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord. Young Shippo and I can take control of things from here."

Aken nodded and they walked over to a tree and settled themselves down under it.

* * *

Shippo watched them. "I can't believe how much everything has changed. Before my daddy died, Grampa Panthor ruled over the clan."

"So this was your clan before you met up with us?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! I guess they have all split up now. This used to be filled with people."

"We lost so many on a day similar to this one. Your father was one of the strongest fighters out there. That was the day Hiten and Monten attacked, the Thunder Brothers." Kaino said sadly. "So, Shippo, are you ready to take over when Lord Aken goes? Are you ready to come home to us?"

"You mean, I can come back?"

"Of course!" Aken walked over, while Yuna slept under the tree they had been sitting. "She was weary and would not sleep. I had to use my powder on her. Nephew, if I asked it, would you stay? I have no heirs of my own."

"You really mean it!"

"I would be honored if my brother's son would become my apprentice and learn from me."

"You're gunna stay Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked up. "What? Shippo you're leaving us?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Stay here. Think about it. I wouldn't want to pull you away from your friends." Aken smiled at them. "You are all welcome to stay. Luna! Karetsu! We're on reconnaissance!"

Kaino, Luna and Karetsu protested instantly.

"You're not well enough!"

"It's raining!"

"Are you crazy? There are demons out there!"

"Fine. I'll go alone." He started towards the outside.

"You can't go alone!" Shippo stopped him. "What if you get attacked?"

"Then it should happen. I will not leave my people or my home to demons."

"Hey, let us keep the place safe." Inuyasha stepped up.

"Dogs don't belong here." Aken growled.

"Please Uncle Aken! He's my friend!"

"I think I can protect my own land."

"Can we help?" Kagome asked him politely.

"What can a human woman do?"

"Sango and Kagome are pretty strong! Kagome is a reincarnated priestess and Sango's a demon slayer!" Shippo said.

"I don't want the dog there."

"Why not?"

"Because if he's the Inuyasha I'm thinking of, his father tried to dominate my land."

"What?"

"We were clever and drove him away, but I'm sure that you're after it as well. And I think you'll want this as well." Aken pulled out a pink glowing jewel shard.

"Is that—"

"A Shikon jewel shard. My brother gave it to me for me to protect. He told me that when I felt that it was right, I should hand it to his only son. However, that is only if he agrees to take control of our clan. Shippo, I won't force you to stay. I know you have another life now, but my light is fading…Like the flower that your mother gave me. Once that has withered and died, so will I…" He turned back towards the group. "I don't care what happens to me. I never really have. You take care Shippo. All right?"

He held out the shard. "Take it."

"But—"

"You were always questioning something. That's what annoyed your father the most. I think your curiosity and desire is what saved you on the night that the Thunder Brothers attacked." He sighed.

"I tried my best to take care of your mother, when she fell ill. I tried my best to take my father's place when he died. But my best wasn't good enough…she still died and I still failed…"

His ears stood straight up. "They've returned."

"How can you tell?"

"The plants carry a warning on the wind. I can hear them scream. Someone is out there and destroying them."

Luna and the other warriors stepped up. "We can hear them too! We can't wait anymore for the other clans. We have to move!"

Aken nodded. "We'll move out." He returned to his beautiful fox form and looked to Yuna who remained sleeping under the tree. "Luna, should anything happen to me, I want you to help her get home."

"Yes, Lord Aken."

"Do not relent! We will win our home, no matter the price!" Aken and the other fox demons ran out, ready to fight.

"Inuyasha, please! You gotta help! He's my Uncle! This is my home!" Shippo pleaded with the hanyou.

"Oh, all right. I'll get rid of them, just keep him off my back." He replied and they followed the clan outside.

* * *

Yuna groaned and leaned to lay on Aken, who she thought was there but fell over instead.

"Huh? Where did that fox get to now?" She looked around the underground oasis for her fox and the other warriors but found she was alone.

"Aken! Where did you go!"

Koga looked down from up in the tree he sat. "That fox leader? Apparently those demons have come back and he went to fight. I was told to keep an eye on you."

"He can't fight! I'm going after him!"

"Whoa, there. I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I have to go after him."

"Why? He's just a fox. Wolves and fox don't get along. Leave him be. It's not our place."

"No, but I care about him, more than you would understand! He still hasn't fully recovered! He needs my help!"

She ran out of the cave. Koga sighed. 'Guess I best go after her. She still has the jewel shard.'

* * *

Luna yelped and her form fell limp on the ground. Aken limped over to her and licked her face, as if trying to wake her. A big gash was across her chest.

Kaino dragged himself over and examined her.

Aken growled deeply as the healer looked at him sadly. "This will end now!" He charged the leader demon, a tall creature with black hair and a red muscular form. He looked the most human of them all.

The shard in the pouch around Aken's neck glowed and the fox leader lunged at his opponent with amazing speed and strength.

Yuna watched as more of the fox fell, severely beaten. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

Aken bit at the demon's neck before him. The demon swung his axe and caught Aken across the face.

He backed off, blood seeping from his fresh wound.

"You've got a shard too. Give it to me and I'll make your death quick." Growled the demon.

"You'll never get this shard…" Aken jumped into the lake that sat in the center of his domain to clear the blood from his eyes, however, it didn't do much good. 'I can't see! How do I fight without my sight!'

"So you thought you could trick me?" Inuyasha's voice sounded clearly in his ears.

"You figured it out, eh? Then you're in time to see me kill one of the last fox leaders!"

"It seems we're here just in time!" came a female's voice as Aken climbed out of the lake and laid his battered and exhausted body along side of it. 'That sounds like…Ruby!'

Ruby and hundreds of more fox demons charged forth and attacked the intruders.

Meanwhile, Yuna hurried to her fox. "Aken? Are you all right?"

"Just tired, Wolf."

"Oh, I told you-never mind. Your eyes…"

"I cannot see, Yuna."

"Shh, don't worry about that. Just rest. Help has arrived."

"Then it is over."

Inuyasha and the others walked over. "Guess you didn't need us after all."

"It is good to know we have allies." Aken chuckled lightly.

"Uncle Aken…?"

"Shippo. Take the shard from my neck and use it well."

Shippo removed the pouch and pulled out the jewel shard. "Uncle Aken, can I stay with you?"

"Stay here? With the clan?"

"Yes, I must ask permission from you and offer you something for my loyalty, right? That's how your mom did it, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Then I offer you the jewel shard as a sign of my loyalty."

"Shippo…"

"I have to help you and the others. Please, let me stay!"

"And what of your friends?"

"I never was much help. You can train me and then I'll be able to protect the ones that mean so much to me…"

"Shippo, I'd be happy if you stayed here. You, Yuna and I will get this tribe back on its feet."

* * *

Shippo sat next to the lake in the center of the domain. The moon was full that night and was shining brightly on the surface of the darkened water.

Aken's demon form limped next to him, bandages around his head and most of his body. Two of his seven flaming tails felt the ground around him and he sat on the edge of the water. "Shippo? It's late. You should rest."

"But, I can't sleep. I'm a little nervous, having to say goodbye to my friends and all."

"Then why say goodbye at all? You don't have to stay here. You should go with them."

"But you need me here!"

"Shippo, I need you to live the life that you want. That would make me the happiest and you as well. Live your life. Not mine and not your father's. Besides, we need allies like your friends around. We may need to call on you again. Although I am blinded, I can still see a future that does not look bright for us. I may need to call on you again, when Naraku returns to this land. The best you can do, is to make friends and allies by living your life. It would please your father."

Shippo looked to his uncle. "You mean it?"

"I would be honored when you returned and became stronger one day. I will serve you to no ends."

"Thanks!"

"It is no problem at all Shippo. However, do remember to take care of yourself and take the shard with you."

"Yes, Uncle!"

Shippo ran back to his cave dwelling and Aken smiled and laid down next to the lake.

"I thought I heard you out here. How are you feeling?"

"Angry, sad, and a little happy."

"Why?"

"Angry because of the useless battle we had to go through just because a bunch of wimps came out after Naraku disappeared. Sad because we lost so many and happy because my nephew is."

"Is there anymore to the happiness?"

"Oh, and I have my queen by my side. I suppose I have to be happy for that as well."

"You make it sound horrible!"

He laughed. "Of course! Being tied down by a woman eliminates my freedom to sleep around!"

"Oh, you stupid fox!"

"I'm kidding, Yuna! To be honest, you're the only woman who has ever intrigued me."

"What?"

"You were such a challenge when you got here. Now I know that was because of your spirit. Your spirit is what attracted me to you. Luna knew that. That's why she disliked you so much. Luna had been trying to win my heart for the last five years. When you came, she knew it was over. I think I'm gunna miss the competition between the two of you. Promise me, Yuna. You'll never leave, right?"

"I said I'd stay by your side."

"Thank you. Now, I don't feel afraid anymore."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid of being alone. Afraid of dieing alone."

"Like on the battlefield earlier?"

"Yeah. Now I know I'm not, so I don't have to be scared anymore."

"Good. Let's get some rest."

Aken nodded and took Yuna's hand with one of his tails.

* * *

"Hey guys! Wait!" Shippo called, trying to catch up to his friends.

"What, runt? I thought you were staying." Inuyasha said.

"No! I changed my mind! I would do more good if I stayed with you. Uncle Aken told me that it would be best if I stayed with you. Here." He held out the jewel shard Aken gave him. "Take this, Kagome. Would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"No, of course not Shippo! Let's go together!" She said, taking the shard from her fox friend.

"Great! We'll go together."

Aken, Yuna and Koga all sat in the woods, watching Shippo and the others leave.

"He'll be happy." Aken sighed.

Yuna held out her necklace for Koga. "Take it. You came, no matter how little you did for us."

Koga shrugged it off and took it, putting it into his arm. "Thanks kid."

He dashed off into the forest to join his companions.

Yuna took hold of Aken's waist. "We can live in peace now…"

"For the time being…"

"Let's get to bed. I'm awfully tired…" she said slyly.

"We just woke up!"

"You're really dense for a fox!" she snapped.

He chuckled and nodded. "I get your drift. I suppose we can."

"Aken?"

"Hm?"

"What does the future hold for us?"

"Trouble.."

She hugged him tighter. "You remember when I said I wasn't afraid of anything?"

He nodded.

"Well, I am. I'm afraid of what will happen, because I don't know about it…"

"We'll save that for the future. I'll guide you through it."

She smiled. "Let's go. We have a new destiny to write."

**

* * *

Helteage: I know, stupid ending, but I kinda died after the Shippo gives Kagome the shard. Sorry! R&R! OH, if you need to contact me, it's . I'm just too lazy to change it on the site. And I know there isn't a lot of Inuyasha! Sorry bout that too!**


End file.
